A New Beginning
by Steffyxxface
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally read to spend eternity together. But When complications arise while on their honeymoon, lives are put in danger. Will their love be strong enough for them to face their biggest issue yet'
1. The Wedding

**A New Beginning **

**The Wedding**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note: **I know it's been awhile guys but im sorry im trying to edit this so I can put it up on Twilighted, im working on the next chapter and I promise it will be up soon. This I thought needed to go into the story because it was just to bam so I hope you enjoy. Review and let me know what you think. Also, I wanted to make this the first chapter but its not letting me :[ and thank you to my beta sweetishb!

* * *

My stomach was in knots as I stood in front of the full-length mirror while Alice added the final touches to my dress and me. "Alice, can I take this stupid thing off yet?" I groaned, crossing my arms in front of my chest. Only Alice could get away with getting what she wanted on my wedding day. "A few more minutes, you look so beautiful Bella,"

A different voice answered.

"Mom?" I exclaimed turning towards the sound.

"Yes baby I'm here,"

She replied as her soft arms wrapping around me. "This is amazing,"

I exclaimed. The last few weeks I had been worried over whether or not she would come. Like always, Phil was in the middle of a contract with another team.

"Well do you honestly think I'd miss my baby's wedding?" she scolded.

"I hoped you wouldn't." I replied my voice just above a whisper.

"All done," Alice exclaimed. With a final fluff of my dress, she placed her icy hands on my face removing the blind fold she had placed over my eyes at the start of my fitting. When I finally saw myself in the mirror, it was hard to believe the person staring back at me was actually… Me. I looked beautiful.

My hair was curled in loose waves that hung over my shoulders while the front was pinned into a slight bump supporting my veil. My dress was simple white and strapless, while the back had a single line of buttons up the spine.

"Well, what do you think?" Esme asked.

"I love it, thank you Alice," I exclaimed throwing my arms around her.

"You're welcome," she replied with a smile.

"Wait, she's missing something," Rosalie said bitterly, causing the whole room to turn towards her.

"Hear, I thought you maybe could wear this." said Rosalie, holding out a fat black box. Taking it from her pale hand, I opened it amazed at what was inside. Lying in the velvet was a magnificent tiny silver bracelet.

"Emmett gave it to me on our anniversary. I thought you could wear it… It could be your something borrowed," she announced shrugging her shoulders.

"Thanks Rosalie." I said with a smile.

"All right my work hear is done, I need to get ready," Alice said before excusing herself from the room.

E.P.O.V

Standing in front of the large glass window, I gazed at the scene in front of me. The sun was just beginning to set as the guests began to arrive, taking their seats in the rows leading to the gazebo. Letting out a long sigh I pulled the black box out of my pocket and took another look for the millionth time that hour. It was simple but it was Bella.

"Getting nervous?" Chief Swan asked. "A bit," I admitted looking down at my feet.

"I felt the same way on my big day," He replied with a weak laugh as he patted me on the back. "Take care of her for me all right kid?" He announced breaking the silence.

"Always… I love your daughter more than anything. She's smart, funny, klutzy and absolutely beautiful. Why she picked me I'll never understand, but I'm grateful that she did. I know I made mistakes in the past but I refuse to do the same again and from this day forward I'll spend eternity proving to her just how much I love her."

"That's a long time kid," He replied with a chuckle.

"Sir, it would never be long enough," I replied with a smile.

"Enough with the 'sir' bull shit. "you're marrying my daughter. Today it's Charlie."

B.P.O.V

"You ready Bells?" My dad asked turning to me. "Yes dad," I replied as he wiped a tear from my cheek. "You sure you want this? It's not too late." He asked. "I'm sure," I replied my voice cracking in the process. "Then go get him. I'm happy for you. Just promise me one thing," He replied.

"Of course, what?" I asked.

"Just don't be a stranger. I love you and I'm so proud of you," he replied opening the doors and on cue Pachelbel's _Cannon in D Major_ began to play.

Clutching my father's hand, I carefully took my first step onto the candle lit isle making my way to Edward, who stood at the gazebo steps looking more beautiful than ever if that was even possible. He was dressed to the nines in a classic black tuxedo and like always his bronze hair was an absolute mess.

When we finally reached the gazebo, Charlie took one final look at me and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you Bells," He whispered. "I love you to Daddy." I replied as I broke away. "Take care of her," He said as a tear trickled down my cheek. "I promise, Sir," Edward replied taking my hand.

****

We were married Edward. After all this time he was finally my husband. I could not believe it nor could I contain the smile plastered across my face as the photographer snapped photos of us. The ceremony was perfect, not to long but not too short. When it was time for us to kiss we earned plenty of hoots and hollers from our family especially from Emmett causing me to blush a deep red.

"I'll have these uploaded on the website for you both to see by tomorrow night," The photographer said with a smile. "Thank you," Edward replied.

"Come on love, our family's waiting," He announced lacing his fingers in mine while we made our way to the reception.

****E.P.O.V

"All right, how the Bride and Groom will share their first dance," Emmett announced to the party.

"I couldn't contain the excitement coursing through my dead veins as Emmett announced that. She was my wife." With her favorite crooked smile, I took her hand and we made our way to the dance floor as our song began to play.

"Are you enjoying yourself Mrs. Cullen?" I asked as we moved in time with the music. "Very much so," she replied with my favorite blush. "Are you?" she asked, biting her lip. "Very much so," I replied kissing the top of her head.

Too soon the song came to a end, and as much as I didn't want to, I knew it was time to go. Although the plane belonged to our family and I could leave at any time, we had a schedule to fallow. "We need to leave now love if we're going to catch our plane." I said softly kissing her for head once more. "Can I say good bye?" she asked, her big brown eyes sparkling. "Everyone's waiting in the house, I replied with a smile.

Taking her hand, I lead her inside were Alice already had our luggage waiting for us.

Come on Bella, we got to get you changed," Alice said no sooner did we get into the door. "Again?", She groaned.

"Unless you want to wear that on the plane." Looking down at her attire, she blushed a deep red. "I guess you're right, but can I wear my pj's?" she asked. "Bella, honestly what am I going to do with you? how about a sweat suit instead." said the pixie as she lead her up the stairs. "We won't be long. Go change you have a plane to catch!" yelled my sister before slamming the bedroom door.


	2. Isle Esme

**A New Beginning**

**By: Steffyxxface**

**Chapter 2. Isle Esme**

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Authors Note: **Thank you guys for all the reviews. Your wonderful, heres the new chapter. Enjoy!

The air was growing cool and the sun just beginning to set as I stepped out onto the dock to join Edward. Wrapping my shawl around myself tighter, I carefully made my way to him, cursing him for bringing me on a boat in the first place. Surely he knew what a klutz I was, and with the help of a boat we were lucky if we got to have a honeymoon at all.

"Come to enjoy the view?" he asked. Holding his arms open for me.

"Actually, I came to find out if you're going to let your wife know where we're going yet?" I announced, smiling as I allowed his strong arms to wrap around me.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" He asked, "pressing his cool lips to my cheek.

"Not a chance," I replied.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that we're almost here," he announced, unwrapping one arm from around me and pointing towards the ocean.

Turning my head, I caught a glimpse of our destination, a tiny island in the midst of the blue sea.

"An island?" I asked, slightly confused.

I imagined him taking us to Hawaii or Fiji, where normal couples went, but there was nothing normal about us. Edward was a vampire. I could just see us now walking out to the beach hand- in-hand and him sparkling in the sunlight, blinding the crowds.

"Not just any island love, Isle Esme. It was a gift from "Carslile" to Esme. She wanted us to use it," he replied while I stared dumfounded.

"I'm going to head to the cabin so I can start steering now that we are close," he announced and in a flash he was gone.

****

When we reached Isle Esme, Edward quickly turned off the engine, leaving us with nothing more than the sound of the crashing waves and the pounding beat of my heart.

Climbing out of the cabin he met me on the deck. "We're here, Alice had our luggage delivered last week. There is a family who takes care of the house and they put everything away, Are you ready?" he asked, running a hand through his messy hair.

I nodded in response as Edward climbed off the boat and gracefully put out his hand for me to grab. He carefully helped me off the boat and onto the wooden planks before leading me up the path to the house.

Like the Cullen's home back in Forks, it was modern with large glass windows that gave you that fishbowl feeling. You know, when everyone is watching you? I was grateful that we were on our own island , or Esme's at least and that nobody would be bothering us.

When we got to the porch, Edward set down our carry- on bags and unlocked the door. My breathing hitched in anticipation as the knob turned. We were finally here and I was officially A Cullen, the luckiest woman in the world.

With Edward holding the door for me, I stepped into the dark warm house as he brought our bags in and brought them on the floor flicking on the light. Leaning against the table, I glanced over at Edward, who stood against the door frame looking more beautiful than ever with his windblown hair and smile.

"It's hot in here. Did you have them turn on the heat?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I did, I'm sorry I just… thought it would make things easier." Edward replied running a hand through his hair.

Never before in my life had I seen him so nervous, and in that moment I realized one thing. Edward may be one hundred and eight years old, but he's still a seventeen year old boy.

"Thank you," I replied before walking over to him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Would you like to go upstairs? It's been a long trip and I thought maybe you would like a human moment before you know…" he asked, shifting his weight back and forth.

"Of course," I said eagerly as my heart began to pound in my chest.

"Also, would you mind if maybe we went for a swim first?"

Nodding my head Edward quickly scooped me up off the floor and I giggled as he carried me through the house and turned the lights on as he went.

When we finally we reached the bedroom, Edward set me down in front of the door and looked at me. Neither of us spoke. The only sound was of my heartbeat and the soft piano playing behind the door. I wondered what he was thinking. Was he nervous like me?

Edward turned the handle and the door to the master room swung open and the sweet smell of jasmine hit me. My eyes wandered around the large room as I stepped in and I didn't know what to look at first, the beauty of the room or the romantic set up that I was sure was Edward's doing.

The room was dimly lit by tiny tea candles that rested on the dresser and night stands. In the center of the room was one of the most comfotortable looking beds I had ever seen, made up with fluffy pillows and a rose petal heart in the center.

I could feel Edward's cool breath on my neck as he stood behind me. "Is it too much?" he asked, his voice calm and soothing.

"It's perfect," I said breathlessly, turning around to face him.

His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Flashing him a smile, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Did you do all of this?" I asked.

"Yes, with a little help from Alice. She helped set up before the wedding."

Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to mine in a soft slow kiss, as his hand found the small of my back. Letting out a moan Edward pulled away and finding the sweet spot on my neck, he kissed and nibbled at it causing my breathing to hitch and my lungs to burn for air. Edward pulled away chuckling.

"Breathe Bella, I don't want you to need CPR on our wedding night."

Brushing back a loose curl behind my ear, he looked at me with a smile. "It was a long flight. I'm sure you want a human moment." He said

As much as I wanted nothing more than to continue what we started, he was right. I could only imagine what I looked like after the flight and sleeping. Hopefully Alice packed me some makeup, I thought to myself.

"Yes that sounds good."

After a quick kiss, I turned to make my way to the bathroom only for Edward to stop me in mid- step.

"Oh and Mrs. Cullen? Don't take too long."

The name sounded like heaven.

When I found the bathroom, I saw my bag resting on the vanity along with my toiletries. I headed over and unzipped my luggage,noticing a small pink letter laying on top. Ripping it open, I pulled it out and began to read.

_Bella,_

_It's "OFFICAL!" I took the liberty of packing your bags with an Alice approved wardrobe and since you're married now some 'sexy things'. Oh and I'll save you the trouble of ripping apart the bags. There are NO SWEATPANTS OR BAGGY SHIRTS just sexy lace. Tonight will be perfect "just rember to breathe."_

_Alice_

No Sweatpants? Only sexy clothes? What on earth did Alice Pack? I thought to myself as I began to dig through my bag which was filled with an awful lot of lacy lingerie, if that's what you would call those scraps of material. When I reached the bottom I realized there were not many non-revealing options, so I settled for a sheer ruffled cami with satin straps and bows and a matching open front panty that had a ruffle back and side ribbon ties. They wernt kidding when they said open front, and the thought of wearing this caused me to break out in a deep blush. While my back was covered in ruffles the front left me feeling well bare without any fabric to cover my lady parts.

Undressing and folding my clothes, I slipped into the lingerie and looked at myself in the mirror. Big mistake. I looked so plain, this was supposed to make you look sexy but for me it did nothing. How was I supposed to face him looking so ridiculous. My makeup was intact but my hair was a mess. The curls were starting to fall out and I needed desperately to do something about it.

Taking out the pins, I ran my fingers through the curls separating them and thankfully they fell quite nicely. Grabbing my tooth brush I brushed my teeth twice before heading out.

As I moved I wondered how I was supposed to do this. I never had had a real boyfriend before Edward and I was clueless. Edward was exceedingly perfect at everything and there was no doubt in my mind that despite the fact he was a virgin, he would be exceptional at this.

When I got to the bedroom doorway I stopped and rested for a second, trying to control my heart rate now that I had freaked myself out. From where I stood I could see Edward with his back to me standing out on the terrace in a pair of black silk boxers, looking out into the night sky.

It's just Edward, I thought to myself as I stepped out onto the terrace. Reaching the railing, I leaned against it and looking up, I admired the night sky. It was beautiful and there had to be thousands of stars.

"It's beautiful,"" I whispered, hating the silence.

Edward's cold hand found mine, lacing his fingers in it; I turned to look at him, he was wearing my favorite crooked smile across his face. "Not as beautiful as you." He said looking at me.

My heart began to pound again and I moved closer to him. Bringing his hand to my face, he gently tilted my head with the touch of his finger. Stepping closer to him his arm snaked around my waist as he pressed his stone lips to my warm ones. My eyes were closed but I could see fireworks;the sound of the waves and soft music in the background faded as I got lost in the blissful moment, I wanted more.

I threw myself deeper into our kiss, taking his lower lip into my mouth and gently sucking on it, earning a soft moan from him. Releasing It, I felt his tongue trace my lips, asking for entrance to my mouth.

I felt his lips break from mine, trailing down my jawbone and onto my neck. He chuckled against my skin as he worked the vibration from it forming goose bumps on my neck. I leaned my head to the side allowing him more room as he sucked gently upon it.

"Mmm Edward," I moaned.

I let my head fall back, granting Edward more access as he continued to kiss down my collarbone. HE stopped when he reached my shirt. "This has to go," he announced his voice cracking.

I nodded as his hands ripped it off my body and he tossed the scraps of material behind us. I sucked in a ragged breath as he cupped my breast in his hand, gently kneading it, causing my stomach to tighten.

He placed his hand on my lower back and brought his lips back to my flesh continuing to kiss hiss way down my neck. He brought his lips to my breasts, groaning he took my pink nipple into his icy cool mouth causing me to gasp and my back to arch, pushing it further against his lips.

He growled against my flesh as he sucked on it, creating the most incredible sensation. He began to flick his tongue on the tip until it responded. He released it kissing me across my chest and repeating the same amazingly good toture to the other.

When he was done, he looked up at me. His eyes were no longer topaz, but black with desire. I trailed my fingertips down his chest, tracing every muscle in his perfectly sculpted 'six -pack 'until I reached the waistband of his boxers. I didn't pull them down yet. Instead I decided to tease him, rubbing him through his pants.

My eyes flew open as my fingertips brushed against his member, and I felt a thick hard bulge, harder than anything I had ever felt; causing me to gasp as I realized how truly big and thick he was. Edward panted as I continued to rub him I felt my core throb as I grew excited from watching his reaction.

As I continued Edward pushed my hand away; gasping.

"Bella… how about we continue inside." he said breathlessly.

"Alright I replied.

Stopping for a moment he looked at me, his face showing a thousand emotions; fear, need, love. Letting out a sigh he brushed his thumb across my cheek.

"I love you Bella," He whispered looking into my eyes.

"I love you to" I replied, standing on my tippy toes and pressing my lips to his.

Edward let go pressing his lips hard against mine. Unlike earlier, this kiss didn't build up; rather it was deep and passionate. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and began carrying me to the bedroom.

When we reached our room he laid me on the bed, breaking our kiss as he attempted to catch his breath, not that he needed to. I took the opportunity to position myself, laying my head on the white fluffy pillow. I looked at him as he stood at the edge of the bed, the bulge in his pants growing bigger now. My chest heaved as Edward brought his hand to his waistband. I shot up quickly and crawled across the bed to him placing my hand over his.

"Let me," I insisted.

He let his hand fall to his side while I used my shaky one to tug his boxers off allowing his hard member to spring free. I tried not to look but I couldn't help it; he was huge.

"Oh Edward," I gasped.

I didn't say anything else as I looked into his eyes. I felt my stomach drop as I looked at him again. There was no way we were going to be able to make love. How would it fit? I had never had sex or been touched before. Hell, I didn't even touch myself, so how was it possible for me to accommodate him? Not to mention how bad it would hurt. I fought back the tears that were building in my eyes as I allowed my mind to wander; Edward trying to thrust into me... me crying out in pain and him being done with it until I was changed. I was terrified that my fears were all about to come true.

"Bella, the silence is killing me. What's wrong love?" He asked.

" Nothing… it's just you're so big. I don't know if it's going to fit and I'm scared."

"Bella we don't have to do anything you don't want to do… I'm scared too, but look, we don't have to do this tonight. We have all of eternity," He said softly. I shook my head

"No Edward, I want this… I want us to make love. I'm scared because it's going to hurt and I'm going to cry and I'm worried if I do you'll stop," I confessed, a tear trailing down my cheek.

"Bella shh… don't cry." He begged. He could cry he would have.

"I understand it's going to hurt, but I promise I'll be as gentle as I can if you still want to."'

"I do," I said softly. "But can you just make sure I'm ready? I asked not that I wasn't wet already.

"Of course, now lay back," he said softly.

When my head was rested again on the pillow, he crawled up the bed, hovering over me on all fours. He trailed kisses from my neck to my stomach. I could feel the tensing and the throbbing in my core increasing as he reached my panties. At a painfully slow pace he removed them, pulling them down my legs and throwing them to the floor.

I felt exposed as he looked at me. He spread my legs and brought his index finger to my clit. My chest heaved and my stomach tensed up as I prepared myself for what he was about to do. He ran his ice cold finger along my slit causing me to gasp. It was amazing, the icy coolness of his touch and the warmth of my core. Running his long finger back up, he pressed it against my clit and began to rub small circles. The sensations were sensational as he worked his magic.

Closing my eyes, I let out another moan. He adjusted his hand so his thumb was rubbing my clit while his index pressed at my entrance. I wanted him so bad, I could feel my juices dripping down my legs and then he did it. Slowly, he inserted one finger into my wet core, earning another moan from me. When he saw I wasn't hurting, he added another and began to massage my lower wall. The sensations my body was registering. He continued to move his fingers in a steady rhythm and eventually my hips bucked causing him to penetrate me deeper, It was pure bliss.

Removing his fingers, he placed them in his mouth, sucking on them. He romved them from his mouth with a popping sound."Bella, you taste so damn good," he moaned as he hovered over me again. I trailed my hand down his stomach and grasped his hard member. He hissed through his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut. I brushed my thumb over his tip earning a groan from him. Slowly I began to pump him but after a few strokes he pushed me away, hovering over me again, pressing his lips to mine. I could feel his hardness against my stomach and my juices dripping down my legs. I couldn't take it anymore; I needed him now.

"Edward," I moaned against his neck.

"Yes?" He whispered.

"Make love to me, I can't wait anymore… I need you now"

"Bella, are you sure about this… I could…" I stopped, after him placing my index finger to his lips.

"No Edward, you won't hurt me and yes I want this… I'm ready," I announced.

As I lay back against the pillows, Edward gently spread my legs. I closed my eyes, sucking in a ragged breath. This was it. Edward grasped his member and ran it up and down my wet slit, causing us both to moan. He closed his eyes and scrunched up his face, letting out a long sigh before continuing. Hovering over me, he pressed his icy tip to my hot core, looking at me before continuing. My heart was beating violently against my chest in anticipation.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

"I love you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I replied.

his palm brushed against my cheek before he continued. When he placed it back beside me I wrapped my arms around his neck laying my head in the crook of his neck and closing my eyes.

I felt him pressing against my barrier, followed by gently thrusting into me, ripping it. I whimpered in pain, a tear falling down my cheek as I wrapped my arms around him tighter. He gasped. "Bella look at me," he demaned. I laid my head on the pillow, trying to hide the fact that I was just crying.

When I looked into his eyes, he looked terror stricken.

"Bella… did I hurt you?" he asked breathlessly; if he was human he would have been hyperventilating. I smiled and looked at my angle running my fingers through his now messy copper hair.

" Edward I'm fine. It's my first time. I expected this." Using his tongue he licked the stray tear on my cheek. He kissed my forhead, placing his cool one against mine.

It didn't hurt after that; it just felt weird, but from what I had heard from Rosalie, I knew the next time would be way better.

When we came down from our highs, Edward wrapped me in his arms and pulled me against his chest. Resting his chin on my head, he laced his fingers through mine as his fingers laced in mine.

"I love you Bell," he said, his voice cracking.

"I love you too Edward. " I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. "Sleep, my angel,. Edward cooed. He began to hum my lullaby as I fell asleep.


End file.
